Revolutionaries
by Waku-chan
Summary: The follow-up to "This is Duellists" rather short, just a funny little fic that wraps it up. basically, the two bands combine and have a party. (vague, ain't I?) read/review! (as always, this lovely fic belongs to Rehanna-san) (2/2)
1. Default Chapter

A note about my story:  
  
Ruka used to be the drummer for Duellists. But he died in a freak accident  
involving a goat, three milk bottles, a telephone, a camera, and the Sword  
of Dios. Wakaba took over his spot after his death.  
  
*grin*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
  
Note: This is a sequel to the story 'This Is Duellists'.  
  
Revolutionaries  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An excerpt from an interview with the band 'Revolutionaries', formerly the  
two bands called 'Duellists' and 'Black Roses'.  
  
Interviewer: So, Miss Tenjou, Mr. Souji, why have you chosen to merge your  
two bands?  
  
Utena: *laughs* Turns out most of us knew one another. And Souji here is fun  
to argue with. *she punches Mikage good-naturedly in the arm. He punches her  
back* We met up at the Battle of the Bands and ended up merging.  
  
Mikage: It really is a lot of fun.  
  
Interviewer: *scribbling down notes on a notepad* I see. When is your first  
album coming out?  
  
*Utena is about to say something, but another member, Akio stops he. He is  
the former manager of Duellists*  
  
Akio: It should be out in about two months.  
  
**********  
  
People stopped to stare as a rather odd procession went down the street. It  
was the band 'Revolutionaries', in piggyback mode. Anthy was riding on Utena  
's back, Mamiya on Mikage's, Shiori on Juri's back, Kozue on Miki's back,  
Nanami on Touga's back, and she in turn had Tsuwabuki riding piggyback on  
her. Wakaba was riding on Saionji's back, Akio carried Kanae, and Keiko,  
Aiko, and Yuuko formed a tottering three-person tower. They were all heading  
quite cheerfully down the street to their two buses.  
  
When they got to the buses, the walkers dumped their loads and everyone sat  
down in the bus that had originally belonged to Duellists. There was a knock  
at the door and Utena, seen in shadow, welcomed in two other girls. The two  
girls couldn't be seen except for their shadows, and they had antenna on  
their heads.  
  
"E-ko! F-ko! Come in, we've been waiting for you. Where are the other  
three?"  
  
The one who had been addressed as E-ko looked over her shoulder. "They're  
coming."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
Standing, Akio smiled and offered something square to F-ko. "Here it is."  
  
F-ko squealed with excitement. "A scandalous tape! Perfect!"  
  
Blinking, Wakaba frowned at Akio. "What's on that tape?" Utena was busy  
welcoming in A-ko, B-ko, and C-ko.  
  
Giggling, F-ko looked at Akio, who nodded, and then slipped the tape into  
the VCR nearby, pressing play. Akio looked around. "Everyone, sit down. This  
is how Ruka, our first drummer, died."  
  
As the tape played, everyone's expressions went from surprised, to amazed,  
to disgusted, to actually ill. Eyes enormously wide, Nanami blinked several  
times. "Daaaaaaamn. I didn't know that was actually possible."  
  
Across from her, Juri was looked almost physically sick. "I knew he died an  
undignified death, but a goat? A GOAT?"  
  
"But.but.but.but.how.how did he do that?" Tsuwabuki looked confused.  
  
Everyone else looked at him and turned red. Laughing nervously, Kanae stood  
up, took his arm, and walked him away. "Sweetie, we gotta have a little  
talk."  
  
~~End of Chapter One~~  
  
*snickers* So, do you like it so far? Should I continue with this story?  
  
-Rehanna  
  
  



	2. Revolutionaries-2

Chapter 2  
  
Note: Everyone is grown up in this fic, even Tsuwabuki. Tsuwabuki is simply  
naïve.  
  
After Kanae's 'little talk' with Tsuwabuki, the shadow girls left and Touga  
broke out several cases of liquor. This, by its very nature, started a wild  
party that lasted quite late into the night.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning  
  
Mikage woke up to an intense headache and someone's hand in his face. The  
hand was a woman's, and gripping a can of whipped cream. He rolled over just  
in time for Utena to wake up, and nearby a similar thing was occurring with  
Mamiya and Anthy.  
  
On another level of the bus, Akio and Touga woke up, looked at each other,  
blinked, and looked at each other again. The same thing happened with Wakaba  
and Saionji, except that Wakaba was holding a whip. Nanami woke up to see  
Tsuwabuki, Juri saw Miki when she opened her eyes, and Shiori and Kozue  
found themselves thoroughly startled. Aiko and Yuuko winced at the light  
before noticing each other, as did Kanae and Keiko.  
  
The startled shrieks echoed for miles around.  
  
Suddenly that one bus was a flurry of motion as people grabbed their  
clothes and rushed for various bathrooms within the enormous bus. Luckily,  
both buses were large inside than out, so there were plenty of bathrooms to  
go around. Various sticky toppings were washed off, whip lash marks were  
cared for, and in one case something that looked like it came from a lock  
pick was carefully bandaged. Breakfast was a very red-faced business, and  
nobody looked at anyone else, not even to mention how quickly their  
hangovers had gone away. Many people's mouths tasted strongly of toppings,  
so breakfast didn't taste as good as usual.  
  
"So.lovely weather this morning, isn't it?"  
  
Everyone looked at Anthy blankly.  
  
Nodding, Keiko laughed self-consciously. "Yeah. It's really nice out."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The rest of the meal was conducted in silence. People only got up the  
courage to talk to each other again after nearly three hours.  
  
~~End of Chapter 2~~  
  
Maa, I know, the chapters are shorter...*snickers* I'm such an evil child,  
to do that to them...  
  
-Rehanna, whose goal in life is to hang around Akio's neck by one knee and  
be photographed by the media while doing so  
  
(This was the end of "Revolutionaries", it was only intended to wrap things up, not continue any more.)  
-Waku-chan  
  
  



End file.
